


My Harpist (Maestro Sigma x Reader)

by TheNootShoot



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, I suck at tags, Reader-Insert, harpist reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNootShoot/pseuds/TheNootShoot
Summary: This was it. Your one change to see the Maestro in action. Sure, the trip to the UK made you broke beyond recovery, but it was worth it. You knew he was there!Something happened though. You received an undressed letter for an audition as a harpist in an orchestra! You didn't know which one but you did need the money...Little do you know who you just auditioned for.
Relationships: Sigma | Siebren de Kuiper/Reader
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is purely and contently background stuff but it is also VERY important! The next chapter is when you will be brought in.

It was a rather cold day in England, misty and cloudy with only a quiet trickle of rain hitting against the luxury hotel's windows.

On the inside there were posters and on the outside, advertisements that all read:

** LIVE IN CONCERT **

\- Siebren De Kupier -

World famous Maestro and Composer

Tickets sold at the entrance or through Hotel staff at the front desk.

It was simply another show, another performance, and every single one had been sold out hours before he even arrived at the venue. Risen to popularity without a hindrance, and his orchestra renown for it's beautiful perfection of every note, each helped by the Maestro himself.

Siebren closed his now empty suitcase, all of his belongings put away neatly in his top tier room. It was big and more like a small apartment, but he needed it this way to work, and partly because he wouldn't be leaving London anytime soon. His glasses sat under the desk lamp, next to his numerous binders and papers full of written music for all different segments and songs. He carefully hung his well-cared-for black tuxedo on a hook next to the closet, making sure not a wrinkle was in sight. He was always told he was much too particular about such minor details, but he believed that addressing such things is what brought him to his current position.

He gently sighed, going to the desk in his room and shuffling through the papers, looking through and reorganizing it all. Strings here, drums here, brass here, so on, and so on. He sat down and began to go through the stack of music he had written for the strings. He flipped through the papers. Once at the bottom of the tall stack he found a few sheets of music that he hadn't gone through for a bit. He looked through it, reading its entirety, a well written song that centered around the harp. He didn't often use the harp in his writings, mostly because it was so difficult now to find someone who played it well, but now that he was in a new country, perhaps he could find someone. It would well accent the rest of his performance as well. He didn't want to get his hopes up, after all there was no guarantee that anyone around here even knew what a harp was.

Nonetheless, he stood from his seat and took a long jacket, pulling his arms through the sleeves and gathering what he needed to take on his person in his deep pockets. He took an umbrella that was placed by the door and made his way out of the hotel and into the rain. The umbrella kept him dry as he walked the streets, it also helped him to not be easily recognized. He glanced around at his surroundings after a little ways, seeing if there was any kind of smaller venue that perhaps would give him some direction on where to look.

There was one across the narrow street, he walked in and found the owner, asking if he knew a harpist and if so where they stayed. He hoped there would be at least one in the vicinity. The owner nodded. 

"Why, yes actually. Now, whether she is good or not, I cannot tell, but I did direct her to a hotel just two blocks down. It's a relatively cheap one so it shouldn't be hard for you to find." He then did his best to describe what she looked like, just in case she was on the streets or in the lobby of the hotel.

Siebren gave a gentle nod, "Bedankt." 

He walked out back into the dreary street, opening his umbrella once again and moving on towards the next nearby venue. After repeating this process a few times he had decided that the recommendations and addresses he had acquired should suffice. He only would need one or two after all, though he would need them to be either extremely good or an incredibly fast learner.

With the papers in his long jacket's inside pocket, he made his way back to his own hotel. After arriving back at his room he instantly began to copy a small portion of his music onto smaller sheets, enough for each of the people he was recommended. He tucked those into his jacket's pocket as well and made his way around town, dropping off a short letter and a small sheet of music. The letter for you read:

_Greetings Ms. (y/l/n),_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I have been recommended by some locals in the vicinity that you happen to play the beautifully elegant harp. I happen to desire a harpist to help me play my melodies and music. If you would be interested in a performance alongside a symphony, please practice this piece I have included and meet me at the Grand Hotel on Beyon Street tomorrow morning._

_Best regards._

There was no signature, nor name to go along with this, just the music and the note. He didn't want there to be much of a ruckus, after all plenty of people wanted in on his compositions, mostly for the fame and income instead of the art.

After all of these were delivered or sent to the addresses given, Siebren allowed himself a rest. He took off his jacket and hung it neatly on the designated hanger, and let the umbrella rest where it could dry. He laid back on the soft bed. That did manage to be quite a bit of walking. He didn't have a performance tonight thankfully, since he had just come into town, but tomorrow night would be a practice for his orchestra. He wouldn't be able to manage getting whoever could play the harp to learn all of the music so quickly, but at least he would have one less thing to do.

For now though, all he could do was wait.


	2. Auditions

Siebren woke up at dawn to prepare. He cleaned himself up and dressed himself nicely. He wore a clean white button up shirt to go along with his navy blue khaki pants. He combed his hair and then gathered his folder full of music. He then quickly put on his shoes and walked out the door, closing it behind him. Standing outside his door was his assistant, Olivia Colomar, she was a young apprentice he had taken in off the streets. She had great potential and helped him to manage his orchestra and music. She held some extra papers and such, following alongside him as they took the elevator down to the ground floor. There had already been a few people who had shown up for the auditions and were waiting for the maestro in the front of the big empty auditorium.

___

You couldn't stop the butterflies as you looked between the letter and the front door to the building. You were here in the early morning, harp in a large case. Of course, you had dolled yourself up a bit, straightening your hair and putting on a casual, yet form fitting, blue dress that went a bit passed your knees. You weren't entirely sure where to go in the building. Would whoever wrote the letter be waiting for you in the lobby or something?

"Just breathe (y/n). You'll find whoever wrote it." You whispered to yourself, looking to the door once more before entering. The Grand Hotel was much nicer than you could have imagined, and the first thing you noticed were the posters. They were everywhere, all promoting the maestro himself. Your heart fluttered at this, mostly out of excitement. You already bought your ticket online so you knew for sure you would see him.

"Alright, calm down. Don't get too excited or you'll get shaky." You told yourself. "Shaky means bad performance. Just relax. Its not like you'll be playing for him. Just getting to watch him."

The hotel staff noticed you, as well as the people at the front desk. One of them stood up with a clipboard and approached you.

"Excuse me ma'am, are you here for the tryouts?" The man spoke with a smile. Noticing the rather big case, he would hope you were there for that reason anyways.

"Yes I am." You happily said to the staff member. "I'm not really sure where to go. The letter didn't specify much." You looked a bit embarrassed at this point, feeling you should have known that information. At least that was how it was in New York.

You did feel a bit out of place here. The whole building was so nice! It was a luxury compared to what you could afford! Was that why you were brought here? To see if you would stand out against the other people who, obviously, had a lot more money than you.

"S-sorry. I'm just really used to New York." At least the comment calmed your nerves a bit.

"Ah, not from around here. I would enjoy visiting America one day." The man smiled and gave a nod. "Right this way, Miss." He walked to the main auditorium, a few people now setting up their harps on the stage, tuning and making sure they were ready. "Please prepare yourself up on stage, the maestro will arrive here shortly." He checked off something on his clipboard, then giving a gentle bow to you and showed himself out.

You went to the stage and set up everything, but did not touch a single string. For you, it was bad luck to practice before such a big event. Every time you had in New York, you failed and never got a call back. Instead, you looked at the music, you finger tapping the rhythm as you silently hummed each note.

Only a few minutes later, Siebren and Olivia exited the elevator, approaching the front desk to ensure everyone was accounted for. The man who had helped you confirmed it. 

"They seem like a fine group Maestro." 

Siebren nodded with a smile. "One can only hope." 

He showed himself to the auditorium. It was freshly cleaned and beautiful, outlined with gold with a vast number of seats, even on the balconies and box seats.

Olivia walked in first. She was dressed in a very nice pencil skirt and a loose dark purple blouse. She organized a few things in the very front row and took a seat, looking over everyone.

The others had been quietly practicing until Olivia walked in. Once everyone else had stopped playing, you looked up from the music and to Olivia. You thought the maestro's apprentice was who you would be playing for. Your nerves went down quite a bit. Another female. That was a first.

Olivia chuckled lightly. "You all seem quite... High strung." Dead. Silence. She cleared her throat. "Well uh, the piece of music that you had practiced, or at least I hope you did." She stood up and took a small stack of papers. "That is a small portion of this sheet. As part of an orchestra you have to be ready for the Maestro to make sudden changes. This is simply a warm up to what it would be like." She handed each of the harpists a sheet, handing the last one to you before returning to her seat. "I will give you a few minutes to look it over, then each of you will play your part own part once the cue on your sheet comes."

You looked at your sheet of music. It was different from the one you had received last night. Much different. It was rather scary actually. The piece you now had was twice as complex, if not three times! How could they expect you to play this without at least a days worth of practice on it?!

After a few minutes, Olivia held a metronome in her hand. Just before starting it there was a dark figure standing on the balcony, looking down at the participants. The metronome started, each played their part and it quickly came to you who played the last part.

And, of course, the last part had to be among the most complex! The tempo changed so quickly and each note was almost an echo. Some strings were almost too far apart to be plucked at the same time with one hand while the other strings were played so close that it was harder not to accidentally hit the string in the middle! However, you played it perfectly.

_Thank God._ You thought to yourself, not noticing the dark figure on the balcony. You honestly didn't dare look anywhere other than Olivia and whatever music was in front of you. Otherwise you might get too nervous.

The others were staring up at the balcony though, muttering under their breath. The one on the end looking very nervous, her hands shaking.

Olivia nodded in approval, writing down a few notes. "Excellent! Well, this will all be taken into consideration. Tomorrow night there will be a show. You are welcome to join us in Box 2, whether called back or not." She stayed seated, organizing her papers a bit. "Call backs will be later tonight. Dismissed." 

It was a bit abrupt, but Siebren was quick to see skill levels in people. He cleared his throat, putting on his glasses and reading through the notes he had taken. His glasses reflected the bright lights that shined on the stage.

You had hesitated to pack up after being told everyone was dismissed. You did not want to look like you were in too big of a hurry, which you really weren't, but also did not want to look like you took your dear sweet time. That would make you look bad. However, you did notice something on the ground near you foot. It looked like the light that would reflect when the sunlight touches a phone screen at the correct angle. It peaked your curiosity, so of course, you had to see the course.

And boy did you go very pale when you saw the source of the light. It was him. How long had he been there? Did he really just hear you play? DID YOU REALLY JUST AUDITION FOR HIM?!

You didn't register when you hit the ground, having fallen on your back. Adrenaline had taken over. You did not pass out, but your body had gone limp, yet stiff, causing you to fall to the side and hit your head pretty hard. You didn't flinch though. In fact, you didn't really move at all. It was like you couldn't. Your heart rate increased and you felt yourself begin to breathe a bit faster. Was it anxiety? Excitement? You weren't quite sure. Perhaps you just weren't processing all of this correctly? That had to be it...

Olivia instantly stood up. "Oi!" She rushed over to you. "Miss (l/n)! Are you alright?" 

The harpist next to you pulled up the chair and helped you up. The others had already begun to leave. "Are you alright?" He asked you.

Olivia fanned you with her paper. "Take slow breaths..." 

Siebren leaned over the railing. "Is she alright?" He asked from atop the balcony.

Once everyone rushed over, you could see them, but couldn't really hear them clearly. Your thoughts drowned out their voices. You did hear Siebren though. His voice was perfectly clear. And you responded too. Not vocally. You just nodded. Your face was still pale and your heart was racing, but you did not sustain any terrible injuries. At most a very mild concussion.

You still couldn't wrap your head around it. This couldn't be real. There was no possible way. This most definately was a dream.

Olivia looked up to Siebren. "She seems to be alright." She said as she continued to fan you, then looking to the other harpist. "Mr. Zenyatta, could you please go get a glass of water?" 

The omnic nodded and rushed off.

"I will go ahead and arrange a room for her. We can't have our first chair harpist falling ill so soon." Siebren spoke down to Olivia. 

"We haven't even talked about this, are you sure? She did just freak out at the sight of you." Olivia pointed out.

"Yes, I'm certain, and I think deep down you know this as well. And that other omnic, he will be second chair. The rest shall be on record if needed." Siebren had made up his mind.

Olivia nodded. "Whatever you say Maestro." 

The omnic came back with a bottle of cold water, handing it to you. 

"I'll have everything set up and ready. I will need you both to go back home and pack, then be back in time for your first practice." Olivia stated, then looking back to the woman. "Feeling any better?"

You couldn't help but smile. First chair. You got first chair! FIRST CHAIR TO MAESTRO DE KUIPER! No way! No freaking way!

Of course, you did take the water, now coming back to reality a bit. You did not drink it though, instead just holding the bottle as your smile grew. First practice. Wow. What a dream.

"Well pinch my nipples and call me skippy. I must be dreaming." It was then that you took a sip of the water, leaning back in the chair you were sitting in.

Zenyatta looked you dead in the face. "Please don't make me do that."

Olivia smiled. "Well, you certainly aren't dreaming, but do be ready. This doesn't mean you're in the clear. I've seen people be dismissed after the first practice." She paused for a moment before speaking again. "While I doubt that will happen, just be ready to play your best. Same to you Mr. Zenyatta." She stood up straight, making her way back off the stage, gathering her papers and walking off.

Zenyatta stayed a bit longer. "I suppose we should prepare our things for a long trip." He looked to his belongings. "I must be going. I have a tuxedo to get dry cleaned." He stated in a slow tone, now taking his already packed harp and making his way out.

Meanwhile, Siebren organized his own papers, he stepped down from the stairs on the side while reading through them. He paused for a bit, glancing up at you. "Well done, Miss (l/n). Do be ready for practice at 18:00. Don't be a second late." He then walked off, going out the door and to his hotel room.

You nodded to Siebren, watching as he left. You then looked to you harp, which still had yet to be packed up. This was...Wow...What a day this had been.

"Well, I hope he is okay with me being half an hour early." You mumbled as you started to pack up your things. You had no other decent outfits to wear so you knew you would have to go buy one. You didn't really have much money though, maybe enough to get food but that's it.

You happened to rub where you hit her head, a small sigh escaping you when she saw a bit of blood on your palm. You knew it wasn't bad enough for stitches or anything like that, but you had also hoped for nothing. There would definitely be a nice goose egg there tomorrow. That didn't really matter though.

You were, officially, practicing for Maestro de Kuiper tomorrow.


End file.
